Prophecies And Promises
by Padfoot1990
Summary: Zach White is a auror and a brilliant one at that,but when prophecy is made to Zach about a girl of immense power sent to vanquish the darkness and save the wizarding world he panics.But stumbling upon 5 year old Sam in a cemetery is a big surprise considering she's head to toe on fire,can he raise Sam to be the warrior in the prophecy? he doubts it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **-Anything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR**

* * *

August 3rd 1964

Zach White was tired, in fact tired didn't even cover how he was feeling, it had been a long tiresome day to say the least.  
'on the bright side' he thought to himself 'my shift ends in 30 minutes' with that thought in mind small smile found its way to his mouth, which was a rarity with Zach as he often wore rather grim expression where his brow would furrow and his eyes turned dark, and almost guaranteed he'd be chewing his bottom lip raw out of sheer frustration,  
this look was usually reserved for the mass amounts of paperwork that seemed to accumulate on his desk in theAurora's department, his smile quickly changed to his usual scowl as he noticed his partner Adam Chambers attempting to levitate a large brown file bursting with paper from the other side of the office on to Zach's own pile with a sly look on his face, 'not today' Zach growled to himself pulling his own wand out of his desk drawer and aiming it at the paperwork which was now inches from the top of the pile, he promptly sent the paperwork shooting back at Chambers which succeeded in hitting the young man square in the face followed by a loud BANG as Chambers arms flailing uselessly fell backwards over his chair hitting the solid wooden floor with a sickly THUD. Zach cringed at the sound, but then immediately joined the chorus of laughter from the other aurora's as Chambers attempted to untangle his long limbs from his robes, deciding to be a good sport Zach rose from his chair and made his way over to help his partner right himself while everyone else in the department got back to their work, 'want a hand there kid?' he asked teasingly as he held out his hand towards Chambers who accepted it gratefully and quickly shot to his feet with his partners help, 'I hate it when you call me that!' Chambers complained 'you're what,25?' Zach couldn't help the look of amusement that crossed over his face but quickly looked away from his partner, hoping to hide the laughter dancing in his icy grey eyes, in truth Zach wasn't that much older than Chambers but looked a much older for a man of 26, he could pass for his mid to late 30's easily due to his tall,stocky build and firm jaw line and constant five o'clock shadow.  
'Next time you try to sneak your paperwork in with mine, Adam ill tie you to the ceiling beams for a few hours' Zach warned the amusement still dancing in his eyes,  
'I'm sorry' Adam grumbled attempting to brush dust from his robes 'I've got a date tonight and ill never finish that file in time!' the smaller man let out sounding flustered  
Zach's eyes widened at the revolution his partner had announced, Adam rarely dated even though women practically threw themselves at him everywhere they went, letting out a sigh  
Zach picked up the scattered file from the floor 'have you even started on this one?' he asked his eyebrows raising in question, 'yes' Adam said immediately a flicker of hope shot through him 'it almost done, I swear' he held out his palms as an innocent gesture towards his partner,  
'fine' sighed Zach 'ill finish it off at home' he said with a curt nod, the only plans he had himself were to sit in front of themuggle television until he fell asleep  
'which case is this one for anyway?' Zach inquired glancing up at Adam, who's only response was to shoot his partner a cheeky grin and wink  
'its going to be a long night then' Zach grumbled to himself walking away.

25 minutes later, Zach noticed Chambers stand up and bolt for the door 'time to go home, then I assume' Zach chuckled to himself watching his partner disappear down the hallway before anybody else had even glanced at their watches, repressing a satisfied smirk Zach glanced down at the almost complete file in front of him, deciding to leave the rest until tomorrow he rose from his chair and pulled on his favorite woolen trench coat, stretching contently as he pulled it over his arm's and letting out a jaw cracking yawn, grabbing his satchel from under his desk, he bid a sleepy goodbye to his Co worker's and headed for the door, as he walked down the corridor towards the flesh far too busy daydreaming about the wonderful supper his house elf had promised to release somebody was calling his name it took him a moment to notice everyone else in the corridor was looking at him with interest, he stopped walking abruptly looking back at everyone with his eyebrows raised with a confused expression taking over his features, that was until something small came crashing into his back, making him stagger forwards a few step's 'what in Merlin's name' Zach grumbled regaining his balance and turning around to look at what or rather who had crashed into him. "oh! I..i..im so s.. sorry ah.. err w.. white" theflusherd woman stammered out, Zach couldn't quite help the coy smile that appeared on his face "that's quite alright, here, let me help you up, " he chuckled, holding out his hand to help the young woman get up off the ground, soon she was back on her feet brushing the dust from her robe's muttering "so humiliated" repeatedly under her breath, Zach chuckled softly watching her beat the dust off of her lilac robe's.

'Are you alright?' he asked with a concerned frown a smile still playing on his lips, quickly realizing Zach was still there and had not in fact walked away like she assumed he had, knowing she'd probably upset the handsome man barreling into him like that she looked up at him sharply blue eyes meeting grey. 'they're like liquid silver' she thought to herself and quickly felt a blush creeping along her cheek's  
'Yes, thank you, I'm quite alright' she replied much more husky than she would like 'by Merlin, has even more good-looking than Janice said' she mused sighing contently, the grey eye's never leaving her blue.

Aware she was staring she quickly blurted 'Alastor sent me' trying to reel her thought's in desperately  
'oh..Alastor sent you to charge into me?' he asked humor evident in his voice, a wide grin appeared when the girl's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, he couldn't help the deep chuckle that rumbled through him which ended abruptly when the woman's eyes turned down towards the polished floor, Zach's face took on another frown he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"not quite, " she mumbled frowning down at her shoe's "he did however ask me to try to catch you before you left for home, " she said rather quickly "so I guess phase one is complete" finally bringing herself to look up at him she couldn't help but giggle slightly at the confused look on his handsome face 'Merlin hails' perfect' she thought letting out the content sigh she'd been holding 'just looking at him's a treat'.

Zach's heart stopped as soon as that small giggle had passed her lip's 'good Gryffindor' he thought his mind stunned 'her laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, like music' "oh... that... that can't be anything good, " he said gulped 'those eye's, I don't think I could ever tire of looking into those big blue pools he thought while holding her gaze.

"No..no I don't think so, unfortunately, has asked I fetch you to his office, " she told him in the same husky voice as before 'Merlin what's got into me today' she asked mentally scolding herself.

Zach knew full well, why the head Aurora wanted him to report to his office, he sighed internally "lead the way.. miss?" he replied smoothly "bones" replied the woman smiling.

as he reached out to shake her hand, he gasped out loud at her touch, sending electricity from his hand all the way to his toe's leaving him tingling and all over like he'd been shocked. She seemed to feel it too, judging by the way her eye's widened in surprise, his hand lingered than longer necessary, but he finally let to suddenly feeling cold and empty, "lead the way miss bones" he murmured softly.  
She seemed to pull herself together before he did,she was the one who broke the eye contact and spun on her heel to march down the corridor towards Alastor Moody's office trying to hide that she was now a deep shade of scarlet from head to foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach followed behind the young woman completely stunned, not paying any attention to his surroundings until "finally you're here" snarled Alastor moody when the man he was seeking walked into his office followed closely by his new Assistant.

"keep your pants on moody, poor miss bones had to bowl me over to stop be escaping" Zach laughed with a wink at the young woman.

The smile she shot Zach's way had moody narrowing his eyes in suspicion "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" he barked, making his two colleagues jump, with a satisfied nod at scaring the two Alastor sank down in his comfortable brown leather office chair with a grunt.

"I need a favor White" growled moody  
"let me guess, you want me to call?" the youngster stated sarcastically one eyebrow rising in question

"if you would White, Chambers was supposed to do it but sent me an owl before the end of your shift, saying you'd cover for him" moody finished laughing, the look on the young Aurora's face was priceless and Alastor knew had never agreed to it with his partner.

"so that's why he ran for it" Zach sighed "I should have known, Alastor I'm tired, but I'm sure I'll manage it" the Auroraconcluded nodding his head stiffly  
"we'll pump you with coffee if need be White, were short staffed tonight" Alastor admitted with a sigh.

Just as Zach opened his mouth to reply he heard raised voice's from the hallway outside "what's in merlins name?..." Zach wondered out loud, quickly following Alastor example Zach and the young witch withdrew their wand's pointing them towards the door moments before it burst open, revealing a rather disheveled old lady her robe's were white and wrinkled and rather tasty looking her hair escaping from the tight bun it had been previously secured in, a

team of areas surrounding her wand's pointed to every spot on her body, but the old woman paid no mind to the men and women surrounding her, her eye's grew wide as she looked at Zach and she took a hurried step forwards gesturing her hands frantically at him.

"Cassandra Trelawney?" Moody asked in wonder she was a female seer and rightly so all of her prophecies to date had been correct much to the wizarding world's surprise.

Cassandra, however paid no attention to mood and continued forward towards Zach, whose eyes were widened in surprise, had already lowered his wand, knowing the woman was harmless, he let out a sharp gasp as the old woman grabbed on to his forearm Fiercely with more straight than Zach would ever think she had, her eyes were staring blankly into Zach's, clouded and unseeing Zach knew what was going to happen before it did the sinking feeling of dread weighing on him.  
Cassandra began to speak in a voice that did not belong to her...

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Darkness approaches..._  
 _born as the tenth month rises..._  
 _she will have power the world knows not..._  
 _the darkness must die at her hand..._  
 _for neither can live while the other survives..."_

On the last word Cassandra collapsed in a heap, Aurora's came rushing in to aid promptly getting the woman on to a stretcher and whisking her out of the room, leaving Zach, Moody and Miss Bones rooted to the spot absolutely stunned at what just happened.

"what in Merlin's name was that about?" Zach gawked open-mouthed at Moody  
"not the foggiest... but I know someone who might give us an idea... hang on" Alastor grumbled rummaging through his pockets for some flea powder, he threw it into the fire-place sighed and stuck his head into the green flames  
"Albus can I ask you to my office immediately, please" moody asked, withdrawing from the fire before Albus could reply.

"Good evening everyone" Dumbledore said humbly as he stepped out of the fire, his blue eyes sparkling over his half-moon spectacles "did I hear the word prophecy just as I stepped out of the fire or do my ears deceive me?" "Cassandra Trelawney practically kicked down " Alastor said angrily "why did she grab Zach like that?" Amelia asked bluntly to the room at large "good question miss Bones, any idea Albus?" moody asked all three areas turning to look at Dumbledore for answers

"what was the prophecy if you don't mind me asking" Dumbledore inquired looking pointedly at Zach.

Zach blanched, he couldn't really remember every word the woman had told him and judging by the look on Alastor's face, he wasn't the only one, thankfully Amelia stepped in and quoted Cassandra word for word much to Zach's Relief at least one of them had listened properly  
"vanquish the darkness... vanquish the darkness" Albus mumbled to himself starting to pace the others let Albus continue to brainstorm for a few minutes until Zach cleared his throat to gain the man's attention

"the erm prophecy wasn't for me was it?" Zach asked in a calm voice even though he was anything but calm, in truth Zach had never given much thought to prophecy's and divination it was never something he'd been interested in so tended to ignore the subject.

Albus stared at Zach intently "no I don't think the prophecy was about you, however, if Cassandra she went to the trouble to get here I can only assume the prophecy was **for** you"

Zach shook his head in confusion "but none of the prophecy makes sense or applies to me in any way" his determination and denial in every word  
"unfortunately" soothed Albus "prophecy's tend not to make sense until everything suddenly clicks together piece by piece, the **she** in question may yet not even exist and may not for centuries, surely someone so strong would be known to us if they were already here" Albus frowned at his own words "Merlin, prophecy's give me such headache's" the Professor sighed conjuring himself an armchair to sit down

"well I recon until we can figure out any clue's I say business as usual, are we agreed White?" Moody cut in before Zach could ask the Professor any more questions, Zach glanced at Albus who was rubbing his temple's an intense frown on his face as he started in the fire.  
"I still have a lot more question's" Zach replied letting his irritation show  
"I am aware you have many questions as do I,but all I could offer you is my guess'" Dumbledore spoke tiredly still massaging his temples  
"if your willing to share them ill be happy to listen" Zach replied in a neutral tone  
Dumbledore let out a soft sigh it was clear he didn't wish to pursue the subject right then he would rather had slept on it and come up with idea's with a clearer mind and lighter heart but one look at Zach's eye's Albus knew he had to tell the man what he suspected.  
"there are many path's a prophecy can lead down,perhaps **she** is a person who does not yet exist like I said before" Albus closed his eyes momentarily knowing his next guess would cause the young aurora unease "perhaps **she** is someone significant in your future, a wife,or a daughter or some relative of any kind"  
Zach's heart began to beat quickly as the realization hit him "ill...ill know this person then,one way or another?" his eyes begged Dumbledore to tell him this wasn't happening  
"im almost certain yes" Albus nodded gravely "Cassandra came all this way and went to all this trouble to tell you,which lead's me to believe that in some way you and this person's fate's are intertwined"  
Zach nodded in acknowledgement but cast his eye's down hoping to hide the silent tear that had escaped ' **she's** doomed from the start,i cant risk having a child and handing her this fate' the realization hit him slowly and it was much more painful than he ever thought it would be  
"anything else Albus?" Moody asked in his attempt to divert the attention away from Zach even momentarily,which Zach was extremely grateful for  
Albus sighed ignoring Moody's attempt to distract him "Zach you **must** understand if we assume the prophecy is correct this meeting will be inevitable,when she is discovered the ministry must not under any circumstances learn of her existence,even if it's in 50 years time,they will only view her as a threat and seek to destroy her" Albus concluded wearily  
Zach suddenly felt like his heart had been ripped open and stamped on,the overwhelming feeling to protect this unknown person taking over every sense "if they so much as touch a single hair on her head i will destroy them" he spat out  
Amelia let out a gasp of shock at the conviction behind his words and Alastor's eyes widened momentarily.  
"spoken like a true Gryffindor" Albus smiled proudly.

After saying goodbye to Albus,Zach and Amelia walked down the hall together heading to the staff fire places to floo home,Zach noticed Amelia kept throwing him significant glances as they walked but didn't attempt to start a conversation with her Albus had given him a lot to think about this evening, they came to a halt at the fireplaces and Zach started rummaging in his coat pocket's for his pot of floo powder, while finally extracting the pot and unscrewing the lid he glanced sideways at Amelia noticing she was staring at him with a fierce look in her eyes  
"you need some powder?" he asked offering her the pot  
"yes actually" she replied the tell-tale blush returning,which made Zach smile a little "but that's not why I've thrown you hints the past few minutes" she told him calmly taking the pot from his hand.  
"oh" was all he managed to get out,it was obvious that she wanted to talk about what had happened in the office "i don't think it's a good idea to discuss anything here Amelia" he told her watching her brow furrow a little "would you like to come back to the manor with me for a cup of tea?" he offered half hoping she'd say no so he could try to get some sleep.  
"id love to" she replied in a heart beat.  
Zach's smile was strained and he knew it,he took the powder back from Amelia popping the lid back on "ill appreciate us there if you have no objections?" he asked raising his eyebrows and offering his arm,Amelia gulped slightly but nodded and stepped forward to place her arm through his and held on tight.

A split second later they were standing at Zach's garden gate,Amelia looked around in surprise, it was just a normalmuggle street, the house in front of her was handsome painted white with big double windows the frames painted black though the door Zach had led her to was painted a bright sunshine yellow which amused her a great deal,the tiny garden was made up of mostly pebbles but a beautiful rose-bush bloomed right in the center,Amelia stepped forward using the street lamps to see properly and let out a giggle when she saw the roses were yellow,almost as yellow as the door.  
She heard a soft chuckle directly behind her and turned to see Zach standing close by watching her  
"they're beautiful" she beamed at him,but again the tell-tale blush gave away her embarrassment Amelia was suddenly very happy it was dark so he couldn't see it.  
"thank you,watch out though the house elf might cry with joy if you tell her that" he replied shooting Amelia a mischievous grin "come on then we'll catch our death out here"he told her a minute later he grabbing her hand to lead her to the door.

Amelia's smile grew even wider when she entered the house the hall was painted a soft teal color and the carpets were white as snow,everything gleamed and shone 'its all so **clean** ' she thought looking around in awe even the portraits inhabitants were cleaner than the day they were painted  
"this is ineradicable" she said out load prompting a genuine laugh from Zach  
"the house elf's work hard" he told her not wanting any credit himself  
"you have more than one elf?" she asked raising her eyebrows in surprise  
"yes i have three,Dilly and Dax and their son Dobby" he told her love pouring out at each of their names.  
"Master Zach you is **late** " a high pitch voice said sternly as a tiny female house elf came dashing down the stairs,hair rollers jumping around in danger of falling out.  
"yes i know Dilly im terribly sorry I got held up at work,and im on call tonight too" he told her grumpily  
"that mister moody is a bad boss,overworking my master" the elf stated in clear disgust hands on her tiny hips,  
Amelia couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the elf's words, she'd never met such a bold,fearless house elf 'this is one remarkable elf' she thought while smiling fondly at Dilly whose eyes grew to the size of saucers looking at Amelia,making her laugh even more even Zach had joined seeing the utterly gob smacked expression on the tiny elf's face.  
" a guest!" the tiny elf hopped on the spot in absolute joy  
"yes Dilly this is Miss Amelia Bones,she's working with me tonight I thought we'd earned one of your wonderful latte's " he hinted at tiny elf with a smirk  
"Amelia this is Dilly,best house elf in the world" he was looking at Amelia like he was waiting for something important to happen,'the elf is clearly very dear to him' Amelia released.

Amelia got down on her knee's so she was more on Milly's level "its lovely to meet you Miss Dilly,I hope you don't mind me stopping by" she told the elf smiling as she extended her hand to the elf.  
Amelia didn't think the elf's eyes could have grown any larger but she was wrong Dilly stared at the witch in absolute adoration  
"I is pleased to meet you miss Amelia" the elf almost whispered extending her hand to shake Amelia's. "I is making you coffee's now,how do you like yours miss Amelia?"  
"creamy with lots of sugar please Milly" Amelia said raising to her feet still beaming at the elf  
Zach roared with laughter as he watched his tiny elf walk down the hallway towards the kitchen glancing over her shoulder constantly so she could shoot smiles at Amelia from different angle's.  
"she's just lovely" Amelia told him as the elf walked into the kitchen shooting Amelia another smile  
"thank you Amelia...i think Dilly really needed that" Zach told her with tears in his eyes he strode towards the witch and gathered Amelia up in his arms for a tight hug.  
'Merlin help me im a goner" Amelia thought as his aftershave filled her nose hugging herself to his broad chest a little tighter.

They'd moved to the living room for their coffee's,neither had said much since the hug in the hallway but it was a comfortable silence as they both sat on the sofa's staring at the fireplace contently  
"ill keep your secret Zach" Amelia whispered still staring at the fire  
Zach panicked for a moment before he realized what Amelia ment  
"thank you Amelia,I cant tell you how much i appreciate that" he told her reaching for her hand,they sat like that for a while just happy to be near each other until again Amelia couldn't help but break the silence  
"I'd like to help...to be apart of it" she looked up finally meeting his gaze  
his grey eyes studied her deep blue for a few minutes but Zach knew she was being genuine  
"i wont drag you into this mess Amelia you're a bright witch going places i wont let myself burden you,and the girl when ifind her" Zach finished feeling a pain in his heart he'd not had for a while,he knew he could happily date Amelia,she was definitely everything he'd ever dreamed of, but the prophecy would never go away,what if he was supposed to take this other woman as his wife  
"don't give me that shit Zach" Amelia snapped startling Zach out of his internal pity party "like you said im a bright witch and I can make decision's for myself" she nodded like trying to convince herself of her words,Zach sighed he knew Amelia was right she was in no way a damsel in distress she was fully capable in making her own decision's  
"i'll hate myself if I hurt you" he told her quietly,so quiet in fact she almost missed his words.  
"try" she told him sternly "please lets just try,i don't think ill forgive either of us if we don't at least try,this" she gestured between the two of them "feels so right in so many ways so please Zach just try"  
he didn't need convincing any further he lunged at Amelia scooping her up and sitting her on his lap, she let out a burst of giggles that made his insides feel like jelly  
"its a date then" he whispered in her ear  
'oh screw it' Amelia thought exasperated as she brought her face slowly up to his lips,their lips brushed softly and Amelia's breath caught in her throat when suddenly

 **"oi** lovebirds"


	3. Chapter 3

"get a move on your needed at Godric's hollow ill meet you there" Moody barked his head imminently popping back out of the fireplace.  
Amelia let out a shriek falling off of Zach's lap and landing on the floor with a soft thud  
Zach however had posed himself over Amelia's' form on the floor wand out ready for an attack  
"bloody moody" Zach muttered letting out a stream of profanity's while helping Amelia to her feet laughing at their silliness  
"right Godric's hollow,you ready Amelia?" he asked her grinning and extending his arm  
"i just need my shoes,just a sec" she told him heading for the hallway where she'd left them by the front door,but Dillycame running in with the shoe's in hand  
"here you go miss Amelia,be safes both of you" the elf told them breathlessly  
"back before you know it Dil" he told the elf winking "ready now?" he asked reaching for her Amelia's hand she nodded and they were off with a loud CRACK.

"Bloody hell!" Zach shouted above the roar of the fire,  
they were standing in the tiny square in Godric's hollow and everything around them was on fire,they both began choking almost instantly from the smoke Amelia pointed her wand at Zach's head and his eye's widened in alarm until he noticed he could breathe a lot easier all's a sudden.  
Amelia performed for same spell on herself looking at Zach's confused expression  
"bubble head charm" she told him "it ll help us breathe easier"  
"good thinking batman" he told her with a wink  
"who's batman?" she asked but he didn't hear her as he grabbed her hand and started towards the nearest building on fire,summoning water out of his wand he began to put out the fire Amelia joined in a second later,not letting go of Zach's hand  
"well done you two" Alastor's shouted fifteen minutes later  
Amelia and Zach had managed to put out the fires in three of the shops on the high street  
both sweaty and extremely dirty they both nodded their thanks at Alastor.  
"the magical fire department is on scene and moving this way" he informed them and they both sighed in relief  
"the residents have already been evacuated with no serious injury's" Alastor continued "and reinforcements have been called in from all departments,nobody's sure how the fire started but it seems like the main target was the church just down the street,I want you to head there and see if you can find anything or anyone suspicious" they both nodded to show they understood their order's and started their brisk walk down the street towards the church,Amelia made to let go of Zach's hand momentarily but he snatched it straight back  
"the smokes still too thick,I don't want us to get separated" he told her quickly she nodded her understanding and they carried on down the street for a minute coming up to the front of the church Zach stopped suddenly his eyes blank and unseeing  
"Zach?...Zach? what is it?" Amelia shouted waving her hand in his face to gain his attention.  
Zach looked down at Amelia sharply regaining his senses,lowering his head to as close to Amelia s ear their bubble's would allow.  
"she's here" he told her calmly  
Amelia gasped in surprise "so soon?" she asked him her lip trembling  
"yes,we have to goto her now, somethings wrong" he shouted the last word and dragged Amelia forward at a sprint,thinking she better warn moody what was happening Amelia sent her potronus to Alastor.

Zach slowed his pace opening the iron gate that led to the cemetery and leading Amelia in squeezing her hand slightly to reassure her  
"are you sure she's here?" Amelia asked puzzled looking around she couldn't see anyone at all  
"im sure" Zach replied while visually scanning the cemetery.  
"how do you know?" Amelia asked clearly not believing him  
"I can...I can feel her." he replied hesitating slightly  
Amelia felt a sting of jealousy and would have dropped her hand if Zach hadn't been gripping on to her so tightly.  
"she's there" Zach whispered making Amelia jump slightly,she reluctantly stood on her tip toe's to have a look in the direction Zach was starring and let out gasp of horror.

The little girl was leaning her back on one of the ancient grave stone's,her head tucked into her knees, and her arms thrown over her head protectively as she rocked back and forth silently in place.  
what had made Amelia gasp in horror was the fact the tiny girl was on fire,her whole body burning like a piece of coal from head to toe.  
Zach had frozen on the spot watching the girl unsure what to do next.  
"Zach do you trust me?" Amelia whispered causing Zach to snap out of his thought's.  
Zach gazed into her eyes looking for something,anything any flicker of emotion that would explain why she was asking him such a thing, but he found no clues in her eyes,she was completely focused on him waiting for an answer.  
"trust you with what Amelia?" he asked confusion obvious in his voice  
Amelia smiled kindly at him and nodded towards the child who was still rocking unaware of their presence "with her" she told him nodding towards the little girl  
Zach stared at Amelia for a few second's seeing the flicker of sadness that betrayed her but he also saw a concern in them and finally  
"yes Amelia,i trust you"

Amelia smiled at Zach " please wait here" she asked him finally releasing his hand but patting his shoulder as she walked around him and started towards the tiny girl.

* * *

 **AN:**  
 **sorry i know this chapters pretty brief but my fingers are itching to get into the thick of things!**  
 **chapter 4 is halfway done so ill be uploading that within the next couple of days :)**  
 **reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amelia approached the girl slowly,she knew the girl had heard her coming as the gravel crunched loudly under her feet and she'd seen the girl flinch slightly.

"hello" Amelia said softly when she was just a few feet away.

the girl slowly turned her head to look at Amelia her eye's grew wide at realizing how close Amelia was.

Amelia stood in place for a minute looking at the girl,trying to distinguish her small features under the flames and in turn the girl seemed to be inspecting every inch of Amelia

"my name is Amelia" she told her slowly lowering herself to the floor to sit down

"what's your name?" she asked sweetly

the girl looked at Amelia for a long moment clearly deciding on something

"my name's Sam" she told her shyly "Amelia s a pretty name" she whispered in a whimsical voice that stunned Amelia momentarily

"thank you I've always liked it" Amelia told her smiling even wider "my friends and family call me Amy though which ithink is silly" Amelia rambled pulling a face,but it got the Reaction Amelia wanted as the girl unfolded herself from a tight ball and giggled at Amelia's silly expression.

"that's very impressive you know" Amelia told her gesturing to the flame's "does the fire not hurt?" she asked in wonder watching the girl's arm flicker and dim.

"no" she answered giggling beginning to feel more comfortable "wanna feel?" she asked Amelia her eye's widening at her brilliant idea to share.

"it wont burn me will it?" Amelia asked already moving closer to the girl

"not unless I want it to" she replied innocently looking at Amelia proudly.

"well in that case,ill just have to trust you" Amelia smiled making the girl look at her quickly her eye's betrayed her shock but she smiled brilliantly at Amelia and held out her tiny hand, palm facing upwards for Amelia to feel.

Amelia didn't hesitate to touch her tiny palm as she ran her forefinger along her tiny palm and laughed at the way the fire tickled slightly.

They were both soon laughing as Amelia traced pictures onto her palm flowers and animals that glowed where she touched.

"it was an accident" she whispered suddenly looking into Amelia's eyes.

"I know" was all Amelia could say, but this seemed to be enough,the coal like burning seemed to stop all at once and before her sat the tiniest toddler she'd ever seen,now Amelia could see her properly she noticed how the girl was extremely thin,she had large unblinking yellow eyes,a strong nose and thin lips,her white blonde hair fell gracefully to her waist in loose wave's,the only way Amelia could describe her cloth's were rags,her dress was a dull grey with a faded pattern of duck's with gaping holes around the hem and large rips down the back.

"do you feel better now?" Amelia asked in a soothing voice still holding onto Sam's tiny hand.

"better,I was very scared" she told Amelia as she scooted closer to the woman shivering.

"what happened little one?" Amelia asked spreading her cloak over the shivering child.

"I don't remember" she told her fresh tears spring to her eye's "will I goto jail Amelia?"

"of corse not" Amelia told her gently "my friend over there would like to come say hello" Amelia told her pointing toward's Zach,who was kicking around loose gravel

"is that alright?" she asked the girl tentatively

"whats his name?" Sam asked snuggling closer to Amelia

"his name's Zach" she told her with a brilliant smile

"ooooooh finally he's here" she gasped "hi Zach!" she called waving at the man, who smiled and waved back "come sit with us" Sam called followed by her wind chime giggle.

Zach almost ran up the path in his haste to meet the girl,she had invited him to sit with them but Zach knew children were weary with strangers but the girl had interacted with Amelia almost immediately,even blessing her with smile's and laughter.

The child bounced to her feet running toward Zach,he smiled at the girl fondly as she grasped his hand smiling back up at him,Zach's smile grew wider and he crouched down until he was eye level with the girl

"hello little one,my name is Zach" he told her still beaming "whats your name?"

Sam's eye's grew wide as she eagerly drank in Zach's face,her eyes flickered with recognition

"my name is Sam" she told him sweetly "are you going to take me away?" she almost pleaded staring into his eyes.

Zach was shocked at her eagerness,but a tiny voice in Zach's mind had told him to scoop her up and run since he first laid eyes on the child,and for once he decided to listen to that voice.

"yes we can leave now if you like" he asked still slightly stunned,his knee's clicking as he stood.

"and Amelia's coming with us too?" Sam asked Zach her eyes full of hope

"only if you'll have me" Amelia replied smoothly looking over at Zach

"oh yes I think I might just keep you" Zach replied with a wink

"are we going home?" Sam asked grasping hold of Zach's hand as the three of them walked towards the gate.

"we're all going home" Zach told her laughing holding the iron gate open for the girls and shooting Amelia a wink Reaching the apparition spot Amelia lifted the too light child on to her hip "hold on tight" she told the girl who nodded enthusiastically,

grasping Zach's arm tightly they both turned on the spot and all three disapparate with a loud

CRACK.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Zach finally let out the sigh of relief he'd been holding when the trio arrived in his sitting room.

"that wasn't very nice Amelia" Sam cried looking rather green as her head peeked up over Amelia's shoulder.

"oh im sorry Sam" Amelia said hurriedly placing the child on the sofa and putting her hand to her forehead

"I need to let Dilly and Dax know whats going on" Zach told Amelia a minute later now Sam was back to normal color,her owl like eyes growing even wider gazing around the room.

"whats a Dilly?" Sam asked giggling swinging her match stick legs on the sofa.

"Dilly is the house elf Sam" Amelia explained as Zach walked out of the room smiling as he heard the tiny gasp from Sam.

Zach reached the top of the stairs pausing at the elf's bedroom door,he'd gotten into trouble many time's for waking baby Dobby in the early hours of the morning so he knocked three times gently on the door and whispered "Dilly,Dax it's an emergency" knowing they'd hear him.

and sure enough he heard two sets of quiet whispering followed footsteps hurrying towards the door.

"master is there trouble?" Dax asked quietly opening the door halfway and closing it again quickly behind Dilly to prevent the hall light spilling into the room and waking Dobby.

the elf's were both wide-eyed staring at Zach he'd never woke them in the middle of the night before so this was first,he finally took in the two's appearance Dilly had on a pink pair of flannel pajama's Zach had bought her for Christmas and Dax wore his matching blue ones.

"it's imperative that what i tell you both remains top-secret" he told them sighing as he sat cross-legged on the landing,both elf's didn't hesitate before nodding and taking a seat on the floor in front of him.

"we have a new house guest,a magical child" he told Dilly specifically

"she's no ordinary witch I must stress to you both,and it's absolutely imperative nobody finds out she's here" he said looking at Dax now,who hesitated but nodded his head in understanding

"how longs with the little girl be staying with us master Zach?" Dilly squeaked looking excitedly down the stairs

"im not completely sure but we can assume indefinitely" he told her smiling now

"what would master like Dilly and Dax to do?" Dax asked standing up at attention

"follow me" he told them standing up and heading towards the stairs noticing Dilly throw a nervous look at her bedroom door where baby Dobby was sleeping

"we'll put on those muggle baby radio's downstairs Dilly,if he wakes we'll know straight away" he told the small elf reassuringly.

Zach entered the living room to find Sam fast asleep on the sofa with Amelia sat next to her leaning forwards writing out a letter on the coffee table,her quill bobbing up and down furiously with speed. frowning slightly he walked around the coffee table and sank into his old worn armchair to the right of the fireplace letting out a loud groan and closing his eyes as the comfort set in.

"just sending a quick letter to Alastor" she informed him not looking up from the parchment "I sent him my potronus while we were in the graveyard telling him we found Sam"

Zach groaned again and Amelia finally looked up from the parchment

"we still don't know anything about her Zach" she told him honestly "if anything the head aurora might be able to get answers,and we know Moody can be discreet" she finished rolling up the parchment as the two house elf's rushed into the room.

"good point" Zach admitted with a sigh watching the two house elf's hesitate in front of the love seat,Zach chuckled watching them and gestured with his hand that they should both sit.

"that's Sam" he informed the two elf's as Amelia stood and looked around confused

"owl's upstairs,third door on the left" he told her yawning loudly whilst pointing at the hallway.

"master Zach,the child is very skinny" Dilly almost accused while Dax nodded in agreement.

"that's just how we found her Dill's im sure a few good dinners will have her looking better in no time" he replied with a laugh "now where to start..."

30 minutes later Zach had told the two elf's everything he knew about Sam and how he and Amelia had found her,Dax had almost fallen off of the sofa when he told them the part about her being on fire.

"it hasn't harmed her" Amelia told them reassuringly,and both elf's visibly sagged with relief

"question is what do we do next?" Zach said quietly watching Sam's chest rise and fall in sleep.

"I is happy to look after the girl while master works" Dilly told him immediately Dax nodded eagerly in agreement with his wife.

"I appreciate the offer,but I just can't see how I can return" Zach admitted with a soft sigh

"you'll have to Zach" Amelia told him sternly "it'll be suspicious if you don't"

Zach thought that over for a long minute and realized Amelia was right,it'd be too suspicious him and Amelia being called out to the fire and then leaving the scene before reporting to Moody,then Zach resigning,if there was anyone looking for Sam they'd be quick to connect the dots.

"your right" Zach admitted with an exasperated sigh

"I have three weeks vacation starting tomorrow" Amelia informed him "id be happy to stay here with Sam while you work" she admitted smiling.

"Amelia you're a godsend" Zach sighed slumping further into the armchair exhaustion taking over

"master should use magic to hide us" Dax said gravely

"your completely right Dax" Amelia agreed giving the elf an approving smile

"ill have to get to work on a fidelius charm then" Zach announced jumping out of the armchair somehow gracefully and heading for the front door.

"you'll have to wait for Moody first Zach" Amelia called quietly trying not to wake Sam

"he's coming then?" he asked appearing back in the doorway

"I assume so,he never does respond to owls" Amelia said sighing just as the fire in the grate sparked and turned green and Alastor Moody stepped out closely followed by Albus Dumbledore

"got yer owl Bones" Moody said stating the obvious and limping over to the armchair Zach had just vacated

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along" Albus asked politely half posed as if to walk back into the fire-place

"not at all" Zach told him finally reentering the room properly "Dilly perhaps you'd be so kind as to bring refreshments for our guests" he asked half turning to the love seat where Dilly and Dax no longer sat

"where.." he began to ask Amelia just as Dilly came back into the room carrying a tea-tray and a plate of jam biscuits

"will master be needing anything else tonight?" Dilly asked shooting a glare at Moody who didn't seem to notice the elf at all.

"will you prepare the master bedroom and a guest bedroom for tonight please Dilly" he asked trying to divert the elf from scowling fiercely at his boss

"Dax has already prepared the rooms" she told him bowing deeply before heading off to bed

"what a fascinating house elf" Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling

"don't know how id survive without those elf's" Zach admitted accepting a cup from Amelia with a smile,squeezing on the sofa next to her.

"please sit down Albus" Amelia asked handing the headmaster his own cup of tea.

"tell me everything" Moody asked calmly as Albus took a seat

rather than repeat himself Zach let Amelia take over the explanations as he sat back drinking his tea.

"she was completely on fire?" Albus asked looking past Amelia to gaze at Sam.

"like a piece of coal" Amelia told him nodding

"fascinating" Albus whispered still staring intently at Sam

"you'll need a cover story for her White" Moody stepped in nodding at the girl

"I really can't think of one Alastor,I don't have any family left its just me" Zach admitted with a shrug

"so that's ruled out as a possibility then,anyone can look up your family tree and know your lying" Moody growled

"may I suggest something?" Albus asked the room at large receiving a collective nod from everyone he continued "perhaps a glamour potion?,with a few drops of Zach's blood her appearance would alter to look like his child"

"genius" Amelia sat forward eagerly "you could say that you had a quick fling a few years ago and her mother recently passed away"

"it is a good idea if you're both willing Zach" Dumbledore asked

Zach knew immediately the story would be easy to pull off especially considering one of his ex girlfriends had in fact just died at the hand of a death eater.

"im willing to" he reassured everyone after a few minutes "I don't know how Sam will take it though she's obviously been through a lot"

"I can have the potion ready by tomorrow for you" Albus told him rising to his feet "the blood will need to be added last,so Sam has time to make her decision"

"you should also change her name" Moody added also rising to her feet "let her pick one but the more we can do to hide her the better,I can pull a few strings at the magical orphans department to your backside will be covered" he finished with a nod

"well owl you as soon as we've spoken to Sam" Amelia told them rising to her feet to see her guests out "were going to be placing the fidelius charm tonight as a precaution,we shall open the floo for you tomorrow"

"a brilliant idea indeed" Albus complemented kissing the back of Amelia's hand "until tomorrow then" he said stepping into the fireplace to return to Hogwarts.

"White take the day off tomorrow, but im expecting you back to finish the rest of the week and then we'll put the story out" Alastor told him with a grim sort of smile before nodding to Amelia and floo'ing back to the ministry.

"and to think" Zach groaned "the nights not even over yet"

Amelia could only reply with a soft chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia and Zach had finally crawled into bed at around dawn,though Zach had the guest bedroom ready for Amelia they d both collapsed on the bed after tucking Sam in, who was now asleep in between the two adults with her head under Zach's chin and Amelia's arm draped over her stomach.

Zach and Amelia had been up most of the night discussing Sam's future and how they were going to approach talking to the little girl about the glamour potion,and also what kind of protection they should put on the house,Dax had agreed to reinforce Zach's wards with elf magic which Zach and Amelia knew little about but were grateful all the same,they'd agreed to shut down the floo and put the portraits to sleep (after a lot of grumblings from the inhabitants) but Zach had talked them all around insisting it was just a precaution,he then spent a good 20 minutes out in the front yard doing the complex fidelius charm and assigning Amelia as secret keeper,he'd gone back in the house to find Amelia asleep on the sofa cuddled up with Sam let out a soft chuckle watching the two of them had made him feel peaceful so it was with regret he woke Amelia up and told her to head upstairs,he'd followed behind carrying Sam just as Dilly came stumbling out of her room yawning widely with a tiny green-eyed baby house elf in her arms,he told her they were just heading to bed so not to worry about breakfast, he shot baby Dobby a huge smile which prompted a shrill giggle and slipped off into the bedroom behind Amelia.

Amelia started awake in the early afternoon,trying to turn over to return to sleep she felt a small weight on her chest and managed to pry one eye open to peek

Sam giggled and clapped her hand's noticing she'd woke up Amelia finally.

"whats up Sam?" Amelia asked groggily closing her eyes again and praying to Merlin Sam didn't want her to get up now.

"Zach said its time to get up" Sam told her in a pretend bossy voice "he said I've to call you Amelia Lazy Bones"

"oh did he really?" Amelia asked looking at Sam suspiciously

"yes he did" Sam told her folding her arms across her chest,but her huge grin gave her away

"you fibber" Amelia laughed sitting up quickly and commenced with the tickle fight of the year,by the time Zach came up the stairs Sam was laughing hysterically with tears running down her cheeks begging Amelia to stop so she could goto the toilet.

"I win" Amelia goaded as Sam ran to the bathroom still giggling.

"I brought a cup of tea and coffee" he told Amelia looking down at the two mugs in his hands "i didn't know what you drink on a morning"

"oh thanks Zach and tea if you don't mind" she answered smiling sweetly at him as he handed her the mug of tea. "how long have you been up?" she asked sitting back against the headboard sipping her tea slowly.

Zach walked around to the other side of the bed and threw himself on it,sloshing Amelia's tea slightly

"Sam decided to get up at 7:30 this morning" he told her yawning as he stretched out on the bed

"you should have woke me" she scalded "I've had more sleep than you"

Zach just shrugged sitting up and gulping down his coffee

"has Sam said much?" she asked quietly knowing the girl would return any second

"no not much,she said she doesn't remember anything just that her head hurt and then she was suddenly in the graveyard,and well you know the rest" he told her sighing

Amelia pondered on the information for a few seconds and then asked "should we take her to a doctor?,she said her head hurt maybe she has brain trauma or something"

Zach looked startled for a second and then thoughtful

"if she agrees to the potion we can get her seen to by the end of the day,if not its going to be difficult so she'll have to see a muggle doctor" he concluded scowling slightly at the ceiling

" we can have a talk with her about it after dinner" Amelia nodded,everything depended on Sam,Amelia chuckled as she realized how true that was,the child she barely knew seemed to have become the center of her's and Zach's universe in less than 24 hours everything revolved around Sam.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe go to muggle London today and buy her some cloths" Zach asked giving her his best heart stopping grin

"i'd love to" Amelia replied huskily 'there it is again!' she thought exasperated with herself

"brilliant I've got some muggle money there should be enough for you to treat yourself too" he told her as he shot her a wink and jumped off the bed laughing at Amelia s stunned expression,as he walked out the door Sam went running after him chatting animatedly.

Amelia sank down into her train seat gratefully letting out a soft sigh,she'd been out shopping for over five hours and desperately wanted to get 'd walked halfway around London buying cloth's for Sam,Zach had handed her a huge wad of muggle money and told her he hoped it was enough,it was more than enough Amelia had bought Sam cloth's for every season of the year and had purchased so many toy's for the child they were going to be delivered by a lorry!,Amelia felt the blush on her cheek's as she thought of what she'd bought herself from the lingerie store,she hoped Zach wouldn't mind she'd spent a small fortune in there 'of corse he wont mind' a voice snickered in her mind making her blush deeper.

"your killing me" Zach panted,he had decided it was a good idea for Sam to get cleaned up before Amelia got home sohe'd run her a bath with lots of bubbles.

"I hate baths" she told him scowling

"I thought you didn't remember anything?" Zach asked surprised

"I don't, but I know I hate baths" she told him stamping her foot

"well why don't you tell me what you hate about bath's then?" Zach asked amused

"well...they're cold" she told him crossing her arm's and scowling "and their boring"

that had surprised Zach quite a lot

"what do you mean bath's are cold Sam?" he asked gently

"well the water's cold silly" she told him smiling slightly

Zach felt a wave of fury roll through him,whoever had been 'caring' for Sam had obviously neglected her but he was just figuring out he didn't know the depth of the neglect.

"Sam,not all bath's are cold sweetheart" he told her smoothly

Sam's eyes grew wide at this new information "aren't they?" she whispered breathlessly

"no,this one" he told her pointing to the bath tub "is lovely and warm,and it even has bubbles"

at the word bubbles Sam ran towards the tub looking over the side at the millions of bubbles

"wow" she whispered in awe "is this really for me Zach?" she asked her wide yellow eyes meeting his grey

he just nodded in response giving her a huge smile,she promptly started to undress herself and dived straight into the tub letting out a squeal of joy and clapping her hands.

Zach slumped to the floor no longer able to hold back the tears 'she's ecstatic over bubbles and warm water' he thought sadly,he started to fold the discarded cloths they'd borrowed from Dilly that morning and arranged them in a nice pile.

"can you make more bubbles Zach"Sam asked her large eyes only just peeking over the edge of the bath

"I can make lots more bubbles" he told her pulling out his wand

she nearly made his ear's bleed with the squeal of joy that erupted from her

he'd made all the bubbles into teddy bears and ducks and flowers and laughed along with Sam as she popped a ducky bubble wich quacked loudly.

It took over an hour for Zach to persuade Sam to get out of the bath and by the time he got her wrapped up into a towel Amelia had returned.

"hello you two" she laughed noticing Zach's white shirt had turned transparent with water and his jeans were a darkerblue than his morning

"been swimming have we" she chuckled reaching out her arms to take Sam from Zach

"well one of us has swum,the other one drown" he scoffed handing over Sam

"would you mind fetching the shopping bags upstairs Zach?,im beat" she asked him yawning

Zach chuckled and kissed her quickly on the cheek as he headed downstairs

"where..." he began to ask when he was halfway down,he'd began to ask where the shopping bags were but he'd quickly found them abandoned at the front door

"Merlin help me" he muttered closing his eye's,Amelia had gone over board to say the least,there were around 30 shopping bag's by the door all fit to burst with cloth's

"Dax?" Zach called knowing he'd need all the help he could get carrying them up the stairs

"Master has called for Dax?" the elf asked bowing he froze halfway into his bow noticing all the bag's "Dax can take care of Mistress's shopping" the elf told him shooing him back up the stairs.

Zach shot Dax a grateful look and dashed back up the stairs to find Amelia and Sam,he found them in his bedroom sat on the bed,Sam was telling Amelia all about the 'best bath ever' while Amelia sat combing the tangles out of Sam's white blonde hair. deciding it was now or never Zach sat on the bed next to Amelia and threw her a significant look,she just smiled and nodded in response

"Sam sweetheart me and Zach need to ask you something important" Amelia told her soothingly

Sam's eyes immediately grew to the size of saucers as she looked at Zach

"am I in trouble?" she asked her voice waiverd slightly and her eyes filled with tears

"no you're not in trouble" Zach told her softly

"it's just that,well,me and Zach want to keep you safe sweetie,and we think the only way to do that would be for you to have a special potion" Amelia told her while stroking her back soothingly

"are they after me?" Sam asked looking terrified.

Zach shot Amelia another look,he suspected Sam knew a lot more than she was telling but was just too scared to tell them,complete trust took time he concluded.

"we don't know darling" he told her honestly "the house is hidden so they'll never find you here,but this potion would be very good thing to do"

"what does it do?" Sam asked calming slightly

"it'll change how you look" Amelia told her "you'll look a lot like Zach after you have it" she explained still stroking her back.

"will I be a boy?" Sam screeched alarmed now

Amelia and Zach couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl

"no" Zach told her still laughing "no you'll still be a girl but you'll look like me"

Sam sagged against Amelia in relief at the good news

"somethings will change" Amelia told her "your hair may go black like Zach's .and maybe your eyes grey"

Sam seemed to consider this for a long minute as she drank in Zach's face.

"Zach's pretty for a boy isn't he Amelia?" she asked Amelia hopefully

"oh Zach's extremely pretty for a boy" Amelia replied grinning at Zach

that seemed to settle the issue for Sam and she nodded happily escaping Amelia's hold and flinging her skinny arms around Zach's neck for a hug.

"time to get you dressed little one" Amelia told Sam after Zach had left them to check dinner's progress claiming he was about to drop dead from starvation.

Amelia rose from the bed heading towards the mountain of shopping bags Dax had magically transported up the stairs for them,Amelia shuffled through the cloth's she had bought Sam looking for something cute but also comfortable,she smiled in triumph as she found the bag containing the adorable red velvet dress with a white undershirt,she held the dress out towards Sam about to ask her what she thought of the dress when Sam let out another ear-piercing squeal

"is this all for me Amelia?" Sam asked hugging the dress and eyeing all the shopping bags

"most of it yes" Amelia told her laughing at the girl's obvious excitement

"I've never had so many pretty cloths before" Sam told her with a shy smile.

"well now you do sweetheart" Amelia told her warmly "now let's get you dressed and then we can surprise Zach with your pretty new dress"

"Dilly please tell me dinner's almost ready" Zach begged half stepping into the kitchen

"master Zach you know's I is going as fast as I can" Dilly told him glowering up at him from the stool she stood on while stirring a large steaming pot.

"I know Dilly im sorry" Zach sighed "oh but you'll be joining us for dinner wont you?" he asked before wandering off.

"of corse if master Zach wishes,but i must remind you baby Dobby has no table manners sir" Dilly warned him shaking her head exasperated,Zach had watched Dilly trying to teach Dobby table manners until the poor elf was blue in the face,Dobby simply giggled at his mother and commenced eating like he'd never seen food before and never would again.

"considering Dobby is eight months old Dilly i don't expect him to have table manners" Zach laughed as he ran away from the kitchen,the last time he'd poked fun at Dilly she'd come after him with a wooden spoon.

Zach wondered into the hallway meaning to head upstairs when he heard tiny foot steps already heading down them, 'the pitter patter of tiny feet" Zach scoffed to himself still heading towards the stair case just as Sam came rushing towards him,

he scooped her up imminently before looking her over,Amelia had done her hair in a complected looking braid that swooped to one side and she had on a slightly too big velvet dress with a long-sleeved frilly white shirt underneath,and thick white tights.

"you look beautiful" he beamed down at her,she gifted him with a musical giggle and a deep blush in return.

"I think I might starve to death too Zach" she told him seriously her big yellow eyed widening.

"well we can't have that can we" Zach asked kissing her lightly on the forehead and whisking her off to the kitchen.

Dilly had made an impressive spread of spaghetti Bolognese ,home-made garlic bread and freshly grated Parmesan cheese,and had just finished setting the table when they peeked around the kitchen door

"oooooo Dilly that smells soooo good" Sam said dreamily sniffing the air.

"it really does" Amelia agreed floating up to the kitchen behind them dreamily

"well sits down then" Dilly told them smiling with her hands on her hips "Dax is getting Dobby now" she told them scooting the shrunken high chair towards the table for Dobby to sit in,just as Dax came hurrying into the room with baby Dobby clutched in his arms.

"hello scrap" Zach smiled cheekily at Dobby once he'd been strapped into his seat,Dobby bounced up and down in his seat clapping noticing the food on the table and then stopping completely when he finally noticed Sam,his large green eye's just like his fathers practically bulged out of their sockets while he stared at Sam transfixed.

"Sam,Amelia this is Dobby,Dilly and Dax's son" he told them just as Sam said "ooh a baby"

"he's adorable" Amelia cooed hunching down closer to Dobby and grasping his tiny hand in her's,Dobby all but glanced at Amelia his eyes were still firmly fixed on Sam's face.

Zach walked over to Dobby and Amelia still clutching Sam and crouched down in front of Dobby so the children could get a better look at each other,Dobby was bald with large floppy ears and a long pointed nose like his mother but his large saucer like green eye's were all his father.

"hello Dobby" Sam said softly practically vibrating with excitement "I'm Sam" she told him pointing at herself

"am?" he asked in his tiny squeaky voice

"s..a..m,Sam" she corrected him gently

"Sam" he squeaked triumphantly beaming with pride

"well done Dobby!" Dilly cried suddenly rushing over to her son and planting a wet kiss on his forehead.

Zach rose from his crouched position to stand up straight and placed Sam in a seat near Dobby,and held out a chair for Amelia,he noticed the two children were still beaming at each other and chuckled.

Dinner was an amusing event,Sam had insisted she'd be the one to feed Dobby and much to Dilly s delight Sam had not got one drop of spaghetti sauce on Dobby's cloth' 'd also insisted in helping getting Dobby ready for bed and tucking him in,and that's what she was doing as Amelia and Zach sat in the living room,Zach was on the floor in between Amelia's knees reading the daily prophet looking for any signs that someone was looking for Sam,with Amelia sat on the sofa reading the same articles over his shoulder.

"Albus should be here soon" Amelia told him absent mindless running her hands through his hair still reading.

"bugger" Zach sighed irritated,he'd been paying more attention to Amelia's hands on him than the article he was supposed to be reading,with regret he folded the paper and placed it next to him on the floor,stood up and strode over to the fireplace placing his hand on the wall,he quickly felt the house's magic tingle under his palm and mentally opened the fireplace to the floo network,quickly rushing back over to Amelia taking his seat on the floor and opening the paper again as she chuckled and resumed running her hands through his hair like he'd never left.

After several minute's the fireplace finally changed green and began to flicker Zach felt Amelia's hands hesitate in his hair but he made no effort to move so she continued.

"evening" Moody greeted stepping out of the fire-place "I've got bad new's" he told them at once making Zach and Amelia strengthening in attention.

"whats happened?" Amelia asked stealing the words off of the tip of Zach's tongue

"wait for Albus" Moody ordered limping over to the arm-chair "id rather not have to repeat myself"

just as Zach began to protest Albus quickly stepped out of the fireplace with a too calm expression

"someone tell me what the hell is going on" Zach demanded jumping to his feet and glaring at his guests.

"Sam's face is going to be all over the daily prophet tomorrow" Moody grumbled "there saying she's been kidnapped from the 'foster family' she was staying with"

"foster family?" Amelia asked alarmed but remaining in her seat

"yes,if they portray her as an orphan her disappearance would be even more tragic" Albus added gravely

"the minister himself is involved" Moody added throwing Zach a significant look

Albus's body had completely froze and he stared at Moody with a fierce expression,Zach on the other hand had appeared to stop breathing and Amelia recoiled in disgust.

"they're also being rather tight-lipped about the situation" Moody added "Fudge wouldn't tell me where the girl had gone missing from or the name of her foster family"

"it seem's as though the ministry is trying to hide something" Albus replied in a stunned voice finally sitting down "breathe Zach" Albus added quickly.

Zach nodded gratefully and took a big gulp of air,finally sinking down on the sofa next to Amelia who immediately grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze

"shes agreed to the potion Albus" Amelia informed him not removing her eyes from Zach's face.

"brilliant news" Albus sighed in relief "no time like the present then miss Bones" he hinted,Amelia finally tore her gaze from Zach's face and rushed out of the room for the stairs.

"do you think the ministry's always known about her?" Zach finally asked looking at Moody

"well lets put it this way" Moody growled standing up and heading over to the liquor cabinet withdrawing four glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey

" the minister wont answer any of my questions for one,and two he's taken a team of my best aurora's to look for her" he told them bitterly pouring out large glasses of the amber liquid.

"that team consists of you,Amelia,Adam,Rufus and the new guy Kingsley Shackblot" he added as an afterthought

"that's an excellent advantage" Dumbledore commented quickly before Zach could protest who's leading the investigation officially Alastor?" he asked accepting the glass of whiskey that floated towards him

"funnily enough Fudge wants Amelia to lead the team" Moody practically spat "he's been asking me questions about miss Bones for months,and ironically" he added rolling his blue beady eyes "the job for head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has just come up,he practically interrogated me about Amelia this afternoon"

both Albus and Zach both nodded at that news,Amelia was well-known for her sharp whit and no-nonsense attitude,she'd been working under Alastor Moody for almost 3 years,so it was only a matter of time before her talents were recognized.

"did he ask about Godric's hollow?" Zach inquired squeezing his whiskey glass a little too tightly.

"he never even mentioned it" Moody grinned in triumph

"perhaps he's not fully aware of how powerful she truly is" Albus added with a chuckle as Amelia walked back into the room with Sam holding her hand.

"there you are my little fire starter" Zach grinned at her "I was starting to think you'd got lost"

Sam smiled back shyly,slowly walking over to Zach on the sofa,never taking her eye's off the two strange men,she climbed on to his lap still staring curiously at Albus as Amelia joined them.

"why hello,you must me Sam" Albus smiled warmly his eyes twinkling.

Sam giggled slightly at Dumbledore and nodded

"my name is Albus Dumbledore" he told her kindly "I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry"

" a magic school?" Sam asked excited looking at Albus like he wasn't real.

"yes,perhaps you may be able to attend some day" he told her with a soft chuckle.

"and im Alastor Moody" the aurora chipped in a more pleasant tone than usual "im head aurora at the ministry of magic"

"whats a aurora?" Sam asked politely looking over at Alastor

"its like a police man" Amelia told her once Alastor seemed lost for word's "me and Zach are aurora's too,but Alastor here is our boss"

Sam nodded in understanding but quickly looked back over at Albus,she seemed transfixed with the man.

"you know that potion we spoke about today Sam?" Zach asked quietly gaining her attention

"the one that will make me look like you?" Sam replied already giddy.

"yes that one,well Albus has kindly fetched it for us" he told her smiling "are you sure you still want to take it?" he asked tentatively

"oh yes" Sam said at once "you are pretty for a boy Zach" she giggled prompting their guests to laugh with her.

"I would just like to put forward" Albus said hesitantly withdrawing a small vial from his robe's and looking at Amelia "it would be much more beneficial if Amelia would kindly add some blood to the potion as well as Zach"

Amelia's expression quickly turned to one of shock

"so..so Sam would look like me too?" she all bus whispered

"yes" Albus said smoothly "she would look nothing like she does now which rules out any recognition at all"he finished giving Amelia a significant look.

"its fine Amelia don't worry about it" Zach told her giving her hand a squeeze

"no!" Amelia almost shouted "I mean yes id love to" she finished smiling at Zach and Sam

she immediately saw the hurt in Zach's eyes vanish as it was replaced by his liquid silver

"so ill look like Amelia too" Sam squealed clapping her hands excitedly

"you'll be the most beautiful little girl on the entire planet" Amelia told her lovingly

"Zach perhaps we should add the finishing touches in the other room" Albus asked beginning to rise from the couch,Zach scooted Sam over to Amelia's lap with a quick "be right back" and led Albus in the direction of the kitchen.

"you sure about this bones?" Moody asked quietly so Sam wouldn't hear "she's as good as yours if you go through with it"

Amelia only doubted herself for a second but quickly squished down the doubt

"i'm sure Alastor" she told him stiffly "I know you have my best intentions at heart but..I have her's" she admitted nodding down at Sam.

"well" Alastor chuckled "you've got bigger balls than I gave you credit for Bones" he admitted raising his whiskey glass to her and drinking deeply.

"all done" Zach told them zooming back into the sitting room "your turn Amelia" he winked sitting back down and reaching for Sam.

Amelia rose confidently and quickly bent to kiss Sam on her tiny cheek and then kissing Zach on the corner of his mouth before starting towards the kitchen where Albus was waiting.

"are you sure about this Amelia?" Dumbledore asked concerned frowning slightly

"yes Albus im sure" she told him smiling reaching for the knife to prick her finger and squeezing a few drops into the vial,watching as her blood mixed in with Zach's.

"I never saw myself as anyone's mother" she admitted while Albus healed her finger his eyebrows rising in surprise "I've only known Sam for a day,but it feels like I've known her since she was a baby" they both chuckled

"she does has a certain allure" Albus admitted still chuckling "I myself feel rather drawn to her,but perhaps it's just my ever seeking curiosity"

"I don't think so" Amelia told him kindly patting his hand "now lets to give her this potion shall we" she asked already halfway out the door with the vial in her hand.

Zach watched Amelia walk back into the living room with a huge heart stopping smile,she knelt on the floor in front of Zach and Sam and watched the child closely for a few seconds

"now then Sam" she said with a no-nonsense air about her "this potion is going to taste..yucky" she admitted causing Sam to grimace already.

"but you need to drink every last drop" she told her sternly

Sam nodded in understanding and held her hand out for the potion,she eyed it curiously for a few seconds and then shot Zach an excited grin and downed the potion in one gulp.

The effect was immediately obvious,Sam's white blonde hair was replaced with ink black,it was like paint coming out of her scalp and running down every inch of her hair,at the same time her eyes shrunk slowly until they were the exact shape of Amelia s but her once bright yellow iris's turned the exact color of Zach's icy grey,her nose spread out at the side's slightly and her septum shrank out a little further,her cheek bones grew higher and more prominent as her jaw grew firmer but still maintained the childish roundness the last thing to change were her lip's,her once thin lips blossomed out like flowers becoming rest was hardly noticeable her fingers grew longer as her feet grew smaller she'd also managed to grow a few inches somewhere in the process,all Zach and Amelia could do is hold each others hand's tightly watching their child change before their eyes.

It felt like hours but it probably lasted less than a minute,Sam gasped for air when the whole process was done

"is it finished?" she almost pleaded in a stranger's voice

"yes sweetheart its finished now" Amelia told her with silent tears running down her face

" the potion was a lot stronger than intend to be" Albus told them quietly while staring at Sam

"i'll say" Moody whispered taking in the child before him and shaking his head in disbelief

"can...can I see" Sam asked in her new velvety voice

"of corse you can" Zach told her quickly summoning a large mirror and propping it against the coffee table

Sam let out a huge gasp as she looked at herself,she was inches from the mirror taking in her new face,glancing back at Amelia and Zach comparing things,her lip's trembled slightly as she ran her fingers through her now jet black hair

"I know its different" Amelia told her worriedly

"I love it" Sam told them all smiling turning around quickly and hugging Zach

"thank you Daddy" she told him sweetly "you made me beautiful,and you Mummy" she added then turning to hug Amelia

"you've always been beautiful Sam" Amelia whispered slightly shocked

"but now your stunning" Zach told her beaming with pride

"you look magnificent Sam" Dumbledore added his eyes twinkling.

* * *

 **AN: hey guys! im sorry but it might take me a while on the next chapter,i have written it but i'm unhappy with it,so im writing the whole thing again and it may take a few days!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia and Zach had quickly seen their guests out with promises of speaking tomorrow night over dinner.

"now then Sam" Zach told the now grey eyed child sitting on the couch swinging her legs happily "time for bed"

"maybe..." Amelia started to ask but quickly stopped looking at the floor embarrassed

"maybe what?" Zach asked amused

"well maybe Sam should sleep in her own room tonight" Amelia asked carefully

"I have my own room?" Sam asked jumping off of the couch

"does she" Zach asked bewildered,he had 3 guest room's but he hadn't started setting one up for Sam just yet.

"she does" Amelia told him smiling "I had a spare few minutes" she whispered over her shoulder leading them up the stair's

all three of them headed upstairs quietly as to not disturb the house elf's sleep,but by the time Zach had turned the landing light on he found a very sour looking house elf wrapped in a pink fluffy dressing gown looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Master Zach" Dilly hissed giving him her best glower "you is waking Dobby!"

even Zach was taken aback by Dilly's tone until he realized they must have been quite loud downstairs,and he'd woken the elf up two nights in a row now

"im so sorry Dilly" he told her honestly "a lot has happened tonight and well...well you can see for yourself" he sighed pointing at Sam who looked rather alarmed by the bristling elf.

"but master Zach" she elf said in awe "who is this girl? and where is Miss Sam?"

"the potion remember Dilly?" he reminded her "can you let Dax know so he doesn't have a heart attack tomorrow?"

"yes master I is telling Dax right away" the elf nodded rushing back into her bedroom.

Amelia chuckled slightly "who knew house elf's wore bunny slippers" she whispered to Sam

"come on then I'll show you your room" Amelia told them moving down the hallway

Amelia lead them into the bedroom just across the hallway from Zach's ,Zach thought she would have picked the bigger room at the end of the hall but guessed the smaller room being closer to Zach and Amelia would make Sam feel more at ease.

the room was painted a soft yellow and white aswell as the furniture,Amelia had added a white iron bed frame,an extravagant chandelier,a bed side table containing a night-light and lost of nick nack's and books along the shelves and wall's.

"its perfect" Sam told them looking around the room with wide eye's

"I'm glad you like it" Amelia told Sam smiling "I've got you lots of toys coming,im sure we can make it feel more like yours soon enough"

Sam nodded quickly and climbed up onto the bed with a yawn

"good night sweetheart" Amelia whispered kissing Sam on the cheek and pulling the butterfly bed sheets over Sam's tiny form.

"sweet dreams little one" Zach said kissing her on the same spot and tucking the blankets in tightly around the already half asleep child.

They had both stood in the doorway for a few minutes before walking towards Zach's room

"wheres the guest room?" Amelia asked slightly embarrassed,they'd only slept in the same bed the first night because they'd both dropped in exhaustion,and she didn't want Zach to think she was forcing herself on him.

"oh...well I just assumed you'd sleep in here with me" he admitted,his shoulders sagging slightly

"I will" Amelia said at once smiling "I just didn't know if you'd want me to"

"always" he told her seriously before rolling his eye's and heading for the door.

by the time Amelia had collected herself enough to enter Zach's room she almost had to walk right back out again,she'd walked in while Zach was getting undressed her whole body freezing as soon as her eye's made contact with him,he was wearing nothing but his white briefs that left little to the imagination,trying quickly to act casual she made her eyes travel upwards trying to look at his face but her eyes seemed to glue themselves on his torso,Zach was in excellent shape,really,really, whole body looked like it could have been carved from marble and displayed in a museum,she must have made some sort of noise to alert him because she quickly found herself pinned under his steel gaze

"copping an eyeful are we?" he asked giving her a mock glare

"well you're not leaving much to the imagination" she scoffed

she earned a hearty laugh for that one"well are you just going to stand there all night?" he asked grinning at her.

" maybe" she muttered winking at him as she walked around the other side of the bed and began to remove her jewelry,placing it on the bedside table.

'please Merlin let me be wearing decent underwear' she mentally pleaded,feeling extremely self-conscious as she unbuttoned her blouse discarding it quickly,closely followed by her jean' opening one eye slightly she looked down at herself cursing Merlin over her mismatched underwear.

"are those cupcake's on your kickers?" Zach asked trying and failing not to laugh

"oh you think its funny do you?" Amelia hissed with an evil smile that went unnoticed to Zach,who clutched his side still laughing.

Amelia turned on her heel, so she was facing him across the bed,quickly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and letting it shimmy down her arm's, throwing it on Zach's lap.

Zach stopped laughing immediately and began gaping at her,his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water making Amelia erupt into hysterical giggles,finally calming down enough she chanced a glance at Zach and found him looking at the ceiling determinedly muttering 'Merlin help me' over and over again while holding out a black t-shirt in Amelia's direction,it took a few more minutes for Amelia to stop giggling and pull the t-shirt on quickly climbing into bed.

"are you going to stand there all night Zach?" she asked him wriggling under the sheet's

Zach gave her another one of those heart stopping smile's and quickly sprawled out on the bed pulling the covers over himself.

they both laid in the dark for a few minutes not looking at each other until Amelia as always broke the silence

"I don't want to freak you out or anything" she told him smiling softly "but we kind of in a weird way have a daughter together"

Zach chuckled softly and reached for Amelia's hand under the blanket holding on to it tightly

"its kind of ineradicable" he told her softly "there's a mini us just in the other room,it feels like she's completely ours though if you know what I mean?" he asked still smiling

"yes I know exactly what you mean" Amelia agreed smiling back "i never really thought about having any children,but yesterday I gained a daughter,and I couldn't be happier" she admitted

Zach smiled wider in response finally letting exhaustion take over his eyelids snapped shut

"goodnight Zach" Amelia whispered softly snuggling close to him with a content sigh as sleep finally overtook her.

"Meal" a squeaky voice demanded making Amelia groan

"Meal...Meal...Meal" it carried on noted something small crawling around the bed on Zach's vacated side.

"Mummy" a new voice whispered right in her ear waking Amelia with a screech

"im sorry!" Sam cried watching Amelia's arm's flailing around helplessly.

"oh Sam sweetheart its you" Amelia realized, trying to slow her breathing

"Meal!" Came a high pitch excited voice

"and Dobby" Amelia laughed so that's what shed felt crawling around the bed

"good morning trouble makers" she laughed stretching "where's daddy?" she asked looking around

"he had to work today" Sam reminded her pouting" he said he'd be back for lunch though,wich is soon" she grinned.

Amelia looked at her watch noticing the time and began cursing under her breathe

"i need to get dressed Sam,why don't the two of you go find Dilly?" she asked rushing over to the shopping bag's throwing cloth's in every direction.

"oh no we don't need Dilly" Sam said hurriedly glancing at Dobby looking guilty

"why do you have Dobby Sam?" Amelia asked confused.

"well he was having a nap" Sam told her honestly "and then he woke up..so I thought we could play" she finished smiling at Dobby who nodded back happily

"well that's fine Sam" Amelia told her kindly "but maybe we better tell Dilly that Dobby's awake in future just so she knows"

"but Dilly asked me not to disturb Dobby's nap time" Sam told her lip trembling.

"it ll be fine" Amelia reassured her "Dilly?" Amelia called,she wasn't sure the elf would respond to her,seeing as she wasn't her master,but to Amelia s surprise there was a faint pop and Dilly was stood before her wearing a pretty yellow sundress and gardening gloves

"yes mistress Amelia?" she elf asked bowing

"good morning Dilly,im sorry to trouble you but I really need to get dressed" she told her gesturing to the children sitting on the bed.

"mama" Dobby shrieked excitedly on seeing his mother

Amelia's almost jumped out of her skin as Dilly suddenly howled placing her head in her hands.

"whats wrong Dilly?" Amelia asked alarmed looking around for the source of upset.

"I am sorry mistress" she elf sobbed "I is supposed to be taking care of Sam and Dobby but I is busy in the garden and didn't hear Dobby wake,now mistress has cared for Dobby" she elf howled now twisting her ears,her howls were soon joined by Dobby's who'd grown alarmed to his mothers upset,

"Dilly please stop hurting yourself" Amelia begged,sinking to her knees grabbing Dilly's hands trying to get the elf to stop punishing herself

"mistress...mistress is not angry with Dilly?" she elf asked shocked

"why would i be angry?" Amelia asked confused "Sam took Dobby because she thought he'd like to play with her" Amelia told her gently.

"miss Sam is wanting to play with my Dobby?" the elf asked looking at Sam in shock.

"yes Dobby is lots of fun!" Sam told her eagerly "we've been playing with his trucks" she beamed proudly

"my masters daughter is wanting to play with...with an elf?" Dilly asked in disbelief

"Dobby's my friend" Sam told her smiling and reaching over to hug Dobby

"she is a very very good girl" Dilly told Amelia suddenly touching her arm gently

"not many children wants to be friend's with a house elf" she told her sadly

"well it seem's as though their friendship has made them both happy" Amelia commented while watching Sam tickle Dobby mercilessly.

"I hope we can be friends too" she told the elf with a smile

"we already is mistress!" Dilly told her eagerly

"come along then children,i is getting you juice and cookies" Dilly announced happily as Dobby reached out for his mother and Sam shouted "YAYYY" leaving Amelia to get dressed

in peace.

 **"so" Alastor growled gaining the group's attention "lets sum up the meeting with the minister shall we?" he asked pouring everyone a glass of whiskey.**

 **"he's asked us to find a child that according to the department of magical orphans,does not exist" Rufus Scrimgeour concluded accepting his whiskey gratefully**

 **"Chambers?" Moody barked making Adam almost fall out of his chair "how are you going to track the child?"**

 **"what?" Adam snapped "I cant bloody well track someone when I don't know where they disappeared from in the first place" he told them before muttering to himself darkly and downing his whiskey**

 **"White,Shackbolt how's the paper trail going?" Moody asked grinning**

 **"as Rufus pointed out Alastor,there is no paper trail to follow" Kingsley told him smoothly with a slight small smirk.**

 **"so what can we conclude from the meeting?" Moody asked still grinning**

 **"sod all" Zach chuckled sipping his liquor.**

 **"your close White" Moody told him refilling Adam's glass**

 **"Fudge is hiding something" Rufus concluded raising his eyebrows**

 **"or someone" Adam grumbled**

 **"you think he has the girl Alastor?" Kingsley asked casually inspecting his nails**

 **"nah he's not intelligent enough" Moody snickerd prompting the men in the room to laugh**

 **"we know for a fact he knows more than he's telling us" Zach stated the obvious,holding out glass for a refill**

 **"exactly" Moody huffed snatching Zach's glass "so lets sum up the things we need to do,that we can't do because Fudge is a dim whit"**

 **"ordinarily I would speak with friends and family" Rufus told them slowly "but seeing as Fudge refuses to give me any name's I cant"**

 **"me and Adam would search the place the child went missing from,look around the family home and so on.." Zach explained in a bored voice "but seeing as Fudge is being tight-lipped we can't"**

 **"then id be following a paper trail" Kingsley added taking a swig of whiskey "looking into backgrounds of said relatives,but obviously I cant,as Rufus pointed out there is no paper trail whatsoever on the girl"**

 **"and that concludes the meeting" Moody nodded banging his glass on to the desk "we can't follow procedure or use any of our training we have nothing" he concluded with a nod of dismissal**

 **"so that's it" Adam asked leaning forward in his chair "we do nothing?"**

 **"what would you suggest Chambers?" Moody snapped**

 **"I don't suggest anything im just pleased im not going to drown in paperwork" Adam told them shrugging**

 **"we can't even be sure the girl is even missing" Zach pointed out "if she is then I feel sorry for the poor kid I really do...but no sightings no location no name's no case"**

 **"that's good enough for me" Rufus smiled rising from his chair nodding goodbye.**

 **"I've got Mundungus Fletcher SR in the dungeons waiting" Kingsley told them raising gracefully and heading out the door**

 **"go home Chambers you smell like you drank half the mead in the three broomsticks" Moody said sternly**

 **"I don't need telling twice" Adam chuckled as he dashed out the door.**

 **"is this going to be perused?" Zach asked closing the door behind Adam and resuming his seat**

 **"for a while possibly" Moody sighed "Fudge knows we can't do anything but he's fighting hard to keep Sam's disappearance out of the prophet" he told him pouring them another glass of whiskey**

 **"I can see why" Zach admitted nodding his thanks and accepting the tumbler "if it hits the press that a child's missing that's bad enough,but even worse if it gets out Fudge is withholding information"**

 **"exactly" Moody agreed "even if that Rita Skeeter does find out Sam's tracks are covered with the glamour potion"**

 **"and the fact she changed her own name" Zach chuckled**

 **"she's a clever little tyke ill give her that" Moody smirked**

 **"you don't even know the half of it" Zach grinned.**

"when's Daddy coming" Sam asked for possibly a thousand time's in the past hour

"I don't know sweetheart,he's probably running late" Amelia replied sighing rubbing her temples.

"can we eat yet?" Sam asked for the 500th time

Sighing in defeat Amelia nodded and watched Sam imminently dive into the mountain of sandwiches Dilly had ready for them.

"I want one without the green leafs on" Sam told her after a few minutes

"do you mean lettuce?" Amelia asked grinning reaching over for the sandwiches

"I don't know what it's called" Sam admitted with a shrug "but its yucky and I don't like it"

"well that's not good" Zach declared in a shocked voice as he walked into the kitchen shrugging off his coat "how ever will you grow big and strong without eating yucky green leaf's" he winked ruffling Sam's hair.

"daddy stoppp" Sam whined trying to bat his hands away

"Zach let her eat in peace" Amelia told him laughing

"well you two are no fun" he laughed gently patting Sam's hair back into some kind of order, before taking his seat at the head of the table

"I've got the rest of the day off" he told them reaching for a sandwich

"yayyyy" Sam cheered clapping her hands and grinning widely at him

"thank Merlin" Amelia sighed in relief

"waddup wiv ou?" Zach asked with a mouth full of sandwich looking at Amelia with alarm

"that's really attractive Zach" Amelia scolded but couldn't help smiling fondly at him "im just tired" she told him shrugging

"im tired too mummy" Sam told her yawing widely as if to prove her point.

"we'll all have a nap after lunch" Zach chuckled reaching for his third sandwich

"well I was hoping to return to my apartment for some cloth's" Amelia smiled

"OK then a nap for Sam while we go pack you up" Zach nodded slouching in his chair and patting his stomach

"you don't have to come" Amelia told him hurriedly not meeting his eyes

"of corse I do" Zach yawned widely

"it's just,well my apartment looked like a bomb had hit it last time I was there" Amelia blushed

"yes sure" Zach scoffed "i lived here by myself for almost a year before I found Dilly,you should have seen the state of the place" he told her shaking his head in disgust

"surely it wasn't that bad?" Amelia grinned disbelieving.

"ask her yourself" Zach shrugged "there's still a rather sinister looking patch on the floor of the in shoe closet" he told her with a grim expression

"is it nap time yet daddy?" Sam asked with hooded eye's.

"sure is" Zach chuckled scooping her up and heading out of the kitchen.

"tell me was the metaphorical bomb actually a cleaning bomb?" Zach asked gazing around the small room

"what do you mean?" Amelia asked pausing from packing her book's

"well I got the impression that id be greeted with a scene of complete carnage" Zach chuckled "not a few dirty pots in the sink and an unmade bed"

"im usually much tidier than this" Amelia told him blushing deeply

"your joking woman?" Zach asked sarcastically "this is the most organised apartment I've ever stepped foot in"

"oh well thank you Zach" Amelia beamed up at him

"point me in the direction of the kettle love?" he asked a few minutes later

Amelia grinned widely still packing book's into her trunk and pointed in the direction of her tiny kitchen,finally looking up to watch Zach strut into the kitchen.

"how many book's do you think ill need?" she called a few minutes later eyeing the now full trunk and the pile of book's still waiting to be packed

"Zach?" she called again a minute later

"why miss Bones look what I found while snooping" Zach smiled mischievously holding out a pair of Amelia s black lace kickers "you do own sexy knickers after all!"

Amelia blushed crimson as she tried to snatch the knickers out of his hand,having to jump when he held them high in the air

"where did you even find those" Amelia sighed giving in,and throwing herself on the couch

"they were on the radiator in the bathroom" he grinned finally handing them over and strutting back into the kitchen returning a couple of minutes later with two mugs of coffee

"thank you" she sighed sitting up properly to accept the mug

"did you ask me something before?" Zach asked thumping down on the couch

"yes I asked how many book's you think ill need?" she told him sipping her coffee and turning on the tv.

"well surely all of them?" Zach asked leaning towards the screen frowning

"what do you mean all of them?" Amelia asked chuckling slightly at Zach's baffled expression

"what's this thing?" Zach asked pointing to the TV

"it's a muggle television" she told him simply "now why would i need all my book's?"

"I've never seen anything like this in my life" Zach told her excitedly "what does it do?"

"well it basically shows video recordings" she told him switching it off.

"I don't understand" he admitted sheepishly

"i'll explain another time" she smiled "now why would I need all my book's? wich by the way I own a lot of"

"well surely your moving in?" he asked turning to face her with an amused expression

"you..you want me to move in?" she stuttered

"well yes,we are a family aren't we?" he asked grasping her hand and squeezing it slightly.

"but why me?" she choked trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill

every emotion flitted across Zach's face in the short time it took him to reply,the one that stung Amelia the most was the look of utter betrayal until eventually he settled into one of understanding

"because Sam needs you" he told her softly "and because I need you"

Zach had said something else after his small but significant revelation, but Amelia hadn't heard him,the only thing she could hear was her own heart beat beating rapidly in her ears,feeling his thumb brush gently over the back of her hand in such a sweet gesture was too much 'its now or never' she thought as she closed the distance crushing her lips to his.

she felt Zach's body completely tense as their lips met,she hastily tried pulling away absolutely mortified at what she'd done, feeling hot tears prickling in her eye's again, but as she cringed away from him Zach's hands pinned her to the spot,she turned her head quickly a nasty comment on the tip of her tongue aimed at Zach fizzled and died as she looked into his lust filled eye's,quicker than a flash Zach dragged Amelia towards him and she soon had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arm's clinging to his neck,her eye's never leaving his as she watched him transfixed

"Zach,you don't have to.." she began huskily but was quickly silenced by Zach's lips claiming her's,the kiss started off lightly but quickly changed to Long, Deep, Sensual kisses,their tongues intertwining together passionately until Amelia felt like she couldn't breathe and broke from the kiss gasping for air.

"bedroom?" Zach demanded

"seconddoorontheleft" she told him in one breath.

Several hours later Amelia stood in the now empty apartment taking a last look around,thinking back on all the memory's she had with this tiny place that used to be home.

she threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flame's grinning widely about the place she now called home,and the family that was waiting for her there.

"MUMMY!" Sam screeched as soon as Amelia stepped out of the fireplace

"what is it sweetheart" Amelia smiled crouching down to hug her daughter tightly.

"is it my birthday? Daddy says it's not but it must be" Sam told her quickly throwing her tiny arm's around Amelia's neck and smiling brightly.

"no sweet thing it's not your birthday just yet,what makes you ask?" Amelia chuckled just as Zach came flying into the room looking put out

"what..." she began to ask but was cut off from the rest of the sentence by Zach

"went a little overboard didn't we?" he grinned folding his arms over his chest

what.." she began to ask again what he ment but was cut off by Sam this time

"toys!" she squealed "are they really all for me?"

"most of them" Amelia chuckled "please don't peek until mummy's looked through them OK?"

Sam protested loudly to Amelia's request and even Dobby joined in after a few minute's until Dax whisked them both out into the garden to play football reluctantly.

"some are for her birthday" Amelia explained to Zach as she made her way out to the hallway,coming to a complete halt at the door frame,there were a lot more toy's than she thought,a small mountain of teddy bears and shopping bag's were piled high into one corner "and Christmas" she added weakly.

Zach doubled over with laughter at her forlorn expression

"we have an hour before dinner,well have to move this lot upstairs and get ready" Amelia muttered to herself.

"Amelia can I ask you something?" Zach giggled unable to stop laughing

"yes?" Amelia sighed adjusting the bag's in one hand to grab an arm load of teddy's

"do you own a wand?"he tittered

"of corse I own a wand,what kind of question...oh" she grinned at him shaking her head slightly,setting the things back on the floor and withdrawing her wand.

in one flick the mountain in the corner vanished into one of the guest room's upstairs.

"im going to get ready for dinner" she told Zach over her shoulder who was still giggling like a school girl "im glad i didn't have to carry all that up the stairs" she continued starting up the stairs slowly "you see,im still rather sore" she grinned wickedly as the giggling ended abruptly and Zach charged up the stairs after her.

"good evening Albus" Amelia greeted as the headmaster stepped through the front door

"I hope your well"

"im very well thank you Amelia" Albus beamed "I hope you don't mind me saying but you seem rather different this evening" he added eyeing her curiously.

Amelia grinned in response before ushering him into the living room

"hi Al" Sam grinned on seeing the man.

"ah Sam,how lovely to see you" Albus greeted his blue eyes twinkling

dinner went rather smoothly,Dilly had outdone herself with a full roast dinner with all the trimmings and lemon meringue pie for 'd all thanked the elf profoundly complementing every item she had cooked which left the elf sobbing happily in the kitchen.

Dax had taken Sam and Dobby upstairs to play shortly after knowing Sam would grow bored with the adults.

"so" Albus said while accepting a cup of tea Amelia handed him "what has Cornelius done?"

with that Moody went into a full-scale rant about the lack of competence with the minister,Zach chipped in occasionally but most of the time sat snickering and nodding with Moody.

"Cornelius was never the first choice for minister" Dumbledore admitted glumly once Moody had finished "however his lack of competence in this case is extremely useful" he chuckled

"so Sam's going to be safe?" Amelia asked eagerly

"she already is" Moody told her with a nod

"I suggest Alastor,the story of Zach's estranged lover comes out tomorrow" Albus said casually

"the sooner the better" Zach told Moody with a nod "I think the poor kids getting cabin fever being cooped up all the time"

"tomorrow it is" Moody nodded.

after seeing their guests out Amelia and Zach headed back into the living room to set up the TV,which resulted in Amelia setting it up and Zach asking lots of questions.

"im just going to check on Sam" Amelia told him a while later,he nodded in response completely transfixed on the silly soap Oprah on tv.

as Amelia reached the top of the stairs a loud crash echoed up from the living room,but before she was even halfway down Zach came sprinting down the hallway flying straight past her on the stairs heading straight for Sam's room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Sams tiny voice screamed in anger echoing around the house before Zach had reached the door

by the time Amelia had caught up Zach was attempting to kick the door down, billows of black smoke were filling the fall way through the cracks in Sam's door making Amelia choke

"what are you doing?" Amelia asked desperately

"the doors locked" Zach told her calmly,too calm

"but...there's no lock on the door Zach"

* * *

 **AN: Left it on a cliff hanger! Chapter 8 is a working progress!**


End file.
